


The Shadows Speak My Name.

by littlebitofari



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twist, it makes more sense as you read i promise, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofari/pseuds/littlebitofari
Summary: When Dream, a strong young man, finds himself stranded in the land of the dead after catching a weird train, of course he panics. Reunions occur, feelings a stirred and a shitshow of chaos ensues.LISTEN UP YA'LL! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT, SO IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE CANON! MORE IS EXPLAINED IN CHAPTER 1!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ghostbur (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Philza, Clay | Dream & Ponk (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction & Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is the start of the story i guess. this was intended to be used for a school project (as i said) so i dont expect much from it. the school project was about stories in the Fantasy genre and so i used these guys for it,,, hope ya'll enjoyyy

Hey! So I started this for a school project on the Fantasy genre. It'll be un-canon events-wise, but it will be based as if Minecraft is real life. It just has trains and a few bits like that if they build them. Schools exist in this world too, by the way. I've changed heights and ages of the characters too! Where George is 23, Dream 21 and Tubbo 16, they've been changed to fit the plot. L'Manberg doesn't exist and it's all just Dream SMP. Dre is our main character here! Below, I will be listing most of the characters and information known to Dream through a small prologue. That's all from me for now, hope you enjoy the story! Feel free to make fun of the last names by the way, just remember this was made for school, they wanted last names and I used a fantasy naming site. Don't question it JSDBCS-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I sat on a carpeted floor, a warm smile on my face. To my right sat my youngest siblings: Tubbo Hopewood and Tommy Hopewood. A book was open in Tubbo's lap, the contents seeming to be about bees. The strong glint in his greyish-blue eyes was that of wonder and excitement, but Tommy's seemed to be more... feigned. His large, sapphire eyes were shining from his pure annoyance, but I knew that he cared too deep about the other to allow his own boredom get in the way of his happiness. To my right, my older sibling was resting on their knees - how do they keep that up? Must be uncomfy. As I peered over to spot what they were reading, I could practically feel the confused gaze shot my way. My smile turned to one of apology, and as they relaxed I read a few lines of their book. Some sort of Shakespeare playscript my ADHD would not allow me the lingering focus to read. Next to them was my currently prideful looking mother - one of the best mothers I could ever ask for. The blonde woman was smart, powerful, brave, witty and beautiful. She dealed with Tubbo's dyslexia, Tommy's anger, my ADHD and Eret's self-doubt (perks of being LGBTQ+ nowadays) with grace. I vividly remembered her cupping my cheeks and wiping my tears as I sat on her bed, my siblings attempting to comfort me along with her when I was little. Bruises and cuts had littered my body, but all she did was put up an angered grimace and cleaned my wounds with care. I loved her, I loved Eret, I loved Tubbo, I loved Tommy. Nothing would ruin us, nothing would put a barrier between me and my beloved family. Biological family or not. Well, at least I thought._

_My name is Dream Hopewood. I probably shouldn't be writing this right now, fourth wall or some shit. But here I am. I thought that, for clarification, I should tell you about my family before we get to the story. I guess I can tell you about the others as you read. Writer of my story needs something to keep you guys holding on, ey?_

_Anyways, first person here is me. As I said before, my name is Dream Hopewood, the second oldest sibling. I'm 18 and attend college with my closest friends. I'm an admin, so most people don't really talk to me out of fear. I mainly leave being a mod out of my introductions. I go by he/him and am 6"0. I'm fairly plain compared to my family. Great._

_Next person is Tubbo Hopewood, the youngest sibling. He's 15 and one of the cutest kids his age I think ever known on this Earth. No kidding, he's wholesome as fuck. He's male and is 5"8. Innocent little shorties these days. Tubbo always manages to put a grin on my face when he talks about bees. It practically fills me with happiness when he actually sees the yellow and black creatures, however; he squeals and giggles and handles them with intense yet calm precision. Adorable._

_Next up is Tommy Hopewood, the second youngest. He's 16 and is one of the most annoying little shits I've ever met. He's 5"9 and a complete contrast to Tubbo. No kidding, I think his whole vocabulary is just colourful words, if you get what I mean. He calls people either Big Man or Big [insert their first name's starting letter] if he really likes them. He calls me Big D around everyone. One time I remember Quackity - someone you'll meet later - asking what I do to Tommy each night to have earnt that nickname. And, he asked to fucking see it. I could've punted the duo into the sun, and using my admin tab I half did that. Awkward._

_Next, Eret Hopewood, the oldest. They're 25 and 6"3. Whenever he's around it's like I'm talking to a tree compared to my other siblings. They're openly bisexual and go by any pronouns. We use they/them to be respectful, and additionally because we've noticed they're most comfortable with that. They're very optimistic and uplifting. Nice person to have as an ally. They always help with self-positivity despite their own insecurities, and I've always looked up to them for that. Lots of people say I'm so lucky to have someone like Eret as a sibling. Interesting._

_Lastly, my mother. Her name is Jane Hopewood and she's very pretty in my opinion. She has this positive aura, the same as Eret, and Tubbo and Tommy got their eyes and hair from her. She has the brightest smile. She says I'm what she envisioned in her mind as a child, earning me the name Dream. She can always tell if something's wrong and will do anything she can to protect you from harm. She's my idol, and always has been. Whenever I'm stressed or my ADHD is acting up, she cups my cheeks and it always manages to calm me. She's super accepting, much to Eret's liking, and helped them to buy a strawberry dress this one time. Honestly, she's always managed to be one of my favourite human beings. Amazing._

_I could go on and on about how much I love my family, but the story has to actually start at some point. It can't just be me rambling in the prologue, right? Right. I hope you enjoy, I guess. Dream, signing off._


	2. See You Guys Tomorrow..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream waves goodbye to his friends, concerned shouts echoing around his brain, entering the train with confusion.

I huffed, pulling my bag’s bright green strap over my shoulder. The bell was painfully loud as it screamed in my ears, as if it didn’t want me there as much as me myself. “Yo, Dream!” a voice called for me and I vaguely recognised it to be Sam Nook. He shook my shoulder, the gold on his brown shirt rattling with each movement. “Okay okay, I’m aware of your existence now!” I promised, pushing his arms off of me. “Come on, George and Sap have been waiting for you for ages now.” He informed me with a motherly tone, and I wheezed quietly. “What?” the creeper hybrid questioned, tilting his head. The green markings on his body glinted in the room’s lighting and I waved him off, heading to the door. “You coming?”

“Yeah.” Sam replied, his dumbfounded expression returning to one of normalcy. “Not my fault they kept us in late, _mom_.” I teased, emphasising on the word ‘mom’. Sam snickered, the older conversing with me about anything and everything as we approached our usual meeting place.

The spot was in an alley close to our school, one I vividly remembered creating for Sapnap.

_“Hey Sapnap, how’re you today?” I asked, holding back a huge wheeze. “Huh? You okay?” the Blaze hybrid sarcastically responded, but if you listened, you’d hear a protective tone to his voice. I’m practically his younger brother at this point, can you blame him? I couldn’t stop it anymore, breaking out in a wheezing fit. Sapnap patted my hunched back, his grey eyes piercing me with confusion. “Dream?? Dreamie, stay with us!” he teased. I only laughed harder, pointing in the direction of the dark alley I’d created. Orange spray paint had decorated the wall: it read, ‘Sapnap and the Dream Team’s drug corner’. Soon Sap was hunched over next to me, tears coming to our eyes. I heard George’s disapproving sigh behind us and I thought we’d proved ourselves to be pretty worthy cosplayers of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. From then on, the alley had become a private spot of meetings, peace and memories._

“Took you guys long enough!” George complained, and I waved at him in a mocking manner. “Missed you too, Gogy.” I said along with my actions, earning a laugh out of Sapnap and Sam. George gently slapped my arm and I let out a small wheeze. “We going now?” the ravenette of us four questioned and I nodded, the others following suit.

As we walked, I could feel the incriminating eyes on me. I understood, after all word spreads like a wildfire in this area. And when your annoying little shit of a brother ‘accidentally’ lets it slip that his older sibling is a server admin to his whole class of 15 and 16-year-olds, it doesn’t make matters any easier.

George laid his hand on my shoulder and I flinched, looking over at the older. His chocolate brown eyes scanned my features, wiping away the tears building in my own emerald ones. Tears? I’m crying? I brushed the thought aside, flashing him a wary and thankful smile. He gave me one back and I shot the people around us a glare. From my facial expressions and hostile nature, they turned away immediately. A smug smirk tugged at my lips – too fragile. All of them.

As we approached the station, the smell of smoke and weed filled our lungs. I coughed a little, Sapnap giving a giggle. George nudged him in the shoulder. “Not our fault your own bedroom smells like this!” the man jabbed, the other faking despair.

As I watched the bickering I began to take in their appearances. Sam Nook, a creeper hybrid roughly one inch taller than myself. He had dark green hair and matching neon eyes; that was when they weren’t covered by his creeper mask, however. His shirt was brown with gold armour and his leggings were as green as tree leaves. A golden crown rested on his head to match the armour he wore, trainers of the same colour shining in the sunlight. George Davidson, a man approximately one year older than me, exactly like the others. He was about three inches shorter than me and white goggles rested in his soil brown hair. The shirt he wore was blue, a printed box on his chest coloured red and white – it read ‘404’ in black text in the middle. He also sported blue jeans and black trainers. The last member of us four was Sapnap Blazestone, exactly 2 inches below me and whose sweats always seemed so fluffy to me. They were black, exactly like his hair and long sleeved-undershirt, the colours putting the night sky to shame. His t-shirt was white with a flame print on the front and he wore a headband on his head. His shoes were the most noticeable feature, as they stood out the most on his outfit. They were chequered and managed to make the white stripes on his sweats glow somehow.

We had walked to the platform while I was deep in thought, Sam’s hand now being the one to be placed on my shoulder. As I drifted off, I felt like a lifeless soul. My body was drawn to the train labelled as my alternate route home and I turned to my friends. “Bye guys, see you tomorrow..” I muttered tiredly, watching as they called out to me.

“DREAM, NO! PLEASE!” George screamed, Sapnap keeping a firm grip on his hand. “D-Dream, stay with us!” Sam shouted, and I tilted my head as the train’s doors opened.

“Guys, calm down. I’ll see you tomorrow..?” I finished, entering the dimly lit train.

Little did I know, I would not see my friends the next day.


	3. I Just Want To Go Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream travels on the train.

The train was cold and dimly lit, but there was enough light for me to see. The windows were slightly cloudy, but I could just about make out the shapes of bare trees and stops passing along. The carriage I was situated in was empty, but the chairs seemed used. The edges of the blue leather were frayed, like a rope that was overused by a hiker. There were stains on certain seats, making me cringe from the uncleanliness.

As I sat down, I could understand the seat’s older appearance. They were shockingly comfy, the leather warming up the top part of my legs nicely. Something felt off, something I couldn’t describe in words. I felt like running back to my friends, to going into a hug pile with Sapnap and George, to letting mom hold me and-

What was happening to me?

My ears rang as the train took off, entering a particularly dark tunnel. All of the stops felt like a blur, a flutter in the pit of my stomach.

_“Dream, dearest, come here a moment!” Mother called, and I skipped over to the blonde woman. “Sit down, child.” Her soft voice commanded and I did, swinging my legs back and forth. She laid a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to face her. “You’ll be allowed to travel on your own in a few years’ time, and you have your phone now.” She smiled warmly and I nodded, a grin spreading across my features. “If you ever feel uncomfortable, it’s important to call me, okay?” her eyes were burning with a desire to protect as she spoke, and I nodded at her. She pulled me to her chest, and I felt her warmth envelope me completely._

**_If you ever feel uncomfortable, it’s important to call me, okay?_ **

****

I unzipped the green bag I had been carrying, unlocking it hastily. I looked at the bars and- _oh god please no I just want to go back to Tubbo and Eret and Tommy and Mom and-_

I took deep breaths, listening to the monotone voice. “Next stop, final destination.”

That’s what confused me. Final Destination? Didn’t they name the stops? Whatever was going on, all I knew was I wanted out and immediately.

I carefully stepped out of the train, but what I saw…

All I knew in that moment was that I should’ve listened to my friends.


	4. The Capital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream navigates to what everyone is calling the Capital.

I looked around the desolate station with a confused expression. My eyes ghosted over the barren station, litter and cigarettes were dotted around the floor. My phone continued to protest and I knew the only thing I wanted was to go _home._ The breeze whipped my hair in different directions and I placed one foot after another, the rhythm like a broken melody. Creaky, wooden stairs led above ground and they groaned in reply to my steps.

I saw people dragging their feet along the ground, towards what seemed to be a tall wall. It had black and yellow stripes and was made of stone, I noted. 

Entering the gates was like entering a dream; tall buildings of all colours surrounded me immediately. A breath of surprise left my lips, but the others simply continued hauling themselves along the paths. 

**_"Capital... Capital... Capital..." they muttered, it sounded like a distorted lullaby. I hate it, I hate it, I want my family, I miss them, I hate it so much, stop it stop it STOP IT!!_ **

Carefully, I pulled my mask over my face. It was cold to the touch but I didn't care, needing the comfort of ~~my father~~ my memories to keep me sane. 

A rickety oak door caught my eye, as this building was different. The structure seemed to be falling apart, dark grey nails piercing the boards like a knife. 

The door groaned as I pushed it open, the handle snapping off with a swift snap. I chucked it aside, cringing at the sounds they'd made. 

A few chests were inside, nothing special. A sigh ripped from my throat and I began checking the chests and crates anyways, hoping to find something useful in there. Multiple vases, urns, blue stones and items that were the opposite of what I had hoped for were in there. How wonderful. 

However, as I heard the familiar croak of the door, my breath hitched.


End file.
